


Gilded

by kaibasetos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibasetos/pseuds/kaibasetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi had never really understood what people meant by feeling fireworks in the midst of a kiss before Otogi. Sure, he’d kissed other people -- several, actually -- but it never felt like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

> [[Valentine's Day Fic Bash 2016](http://kaibacorpking.tumblr.com/private/139289273480/tumblr_o2jex0gLDG1uy32l2)]
> 
> More new Snareshipping fic! This was written for Joey, who specifically requested that I write about them kissing. So that's what I did. I hope y'all enjoy!

Otogi is wearing one of Jounouchi’s shirts, a faded red one a bit too large for his slender shoulders, and his hair is pulled back in a messy bun that leaves stray strands falling around his face. He keeps absently tucking them behind his ear while he’s reading and Jounouchi’s heart thrums at the sight of him, a vast auditorium’s orchestra in his chest. He still can’t believe it. Otogi, here next to him, in his bed, in his clothes, relaxed and comfortable like somehow he’s always belonged here. Like this is a home he never truly left.

The late afternoon sunlight flooding through his bedroom window washes Otogi’s skin in pinkish gold, gives a gilded glimmer to his chipped black nail polish and the smudges of eyeliner only half-heartedly removed the night prior. Jounouchi can’t help but admire it, admire him, and he reaches across the tangle of sheets between them to idly brush the back of his hand against Otogi’s arm as a silent question.

Otogi glances up to catch him staring, and a bit of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

“See something you like?” he asks, a tone of playful mocking in his words that makes Jounouchi’s pulse jump with excitement.

“Always,” Jounouchi responds with a grin. “What’re you readin’ so intently? It’s sure got your attention.”

Otogi creases the corner of his page to mark his spot and lets the book fall closed in his lap. “Nothing important,” he says dismissively, and leans into Jounouchi, tilting his head to graze his mouth against the skin of Jounouchi’s throat. “Why? Do  _ you _ want my attention instead?”

Jounouchi shivers, welcoming the contact with a soft, contented sigh. He craves that, the attention, the affection -- it’s a delicious and otherwise unobtainable high to him, filling him with warmth and passion, making him feel reckless and exuberant and new. He doesn’t even have to say it. Otogi laughs, the noise muffled by an open-mouthed kiss to Jounouchi’s neck. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi breathes, shades of hopefulness and impatience in his voice. Otogi’s hand glides up along his jaw and settles on his cheek as he leans up in one fluid movement, pressing his lips to Jounouchi’s.

Jounouchi had never really understood what people meant by feeling fireworks in the midst of a kiss before Otogi. Sure, he’d kissed other people -- several, actually -- but it never felt like this. It never felt like bright sparklers at dusk on a summer night, it never felt like the steepest drop from the highest lift on a rollercoaster, it never felt like a roaring bonfire centerpiece to a campsite full of loud laughter. It feels that way, with him. It feels earnest and familiar and explosive. Jounouchi’s hands slide over Otogi’s shoulders, rest on his upper back to pull him in.

They kiss in contradiction to one another. Otogi kisses smooth and practiced, years of experience cultivating in a rich and attentive passion, his lips always soft. There’s an inherent sense of tranquility to him and his hand is gentle where it rests, his thumb smoothing over Jounouchi’s cheek. Jounouchi takes it a bit rougher, more intense, upping the stakes with his hands clenched in Otogi’s shirt like he doesn’t ever want to let go, kisses like claiming and giving himself over in kind. Otogi always grins when he gets a little too forceful or too sloppy, like he finds it endearing, perhaps even attractive, and either way Jounouchi is too far gone to argue.

Their tongues slide together, the metal of Otogi’s piercing a warm undertone to the taste of him, sweet and floral and earthy. It’s something Jounouchi feels he could get drunk off of if he indulged in it enough, and he wants to. Otogi slowly slips his fingers into Jounouchi’s hair and pets, his tongue in Jounouchi’s mouth, Jounouchi’s fluttering heart in his. Jounouchi weakens with want, with a devastatingly enamored fixation, surrendering to a magnetic pull that he doesn’t even want to fight against.

When they reluctantly break away for breath Jounouchi grips at the fabric of Otogi’s shirt --  _ his  _ shirt, he reminds himself with a thrill -- and presses his forehead to Otogi’s, not ready to let go of their proximity to one another just yet. Otogi kisses his nose as an almost too endearing afterthought and Jounouchi huffs out a quiet laugh, moving to slowly brush a lock of hair out of Otogi’s face.

“Better?” Otogi murmurs, and when Jounouchi meets his eyes there’s an amused shine to them.

Jounouchi pretends to think very critically about his answer for a minute, then grins at him, shameless. “Nah, I think I’m gonna need about a half-hour more of that first. Then we’ll see.”

Otogi rolls his eyes fondly, and Jounouchi feels him shift to toss his book carelessly off the side of the bed. He twists to wrap his arms around Jounouchi’s shoulders and drape his legs over Jounouchi’s lap and Jounouchi nudges his cheek against Otogi’s as though in thanks for the closeness. “You’re so needy,” Otogi chastises.

“You love it,” Jounouchi counters cheekily, and the words bloom on his tongue like a spring flower in sunlight.

Otogi quirks an eyebrow, seemingly always surprised and pleased by Jounouchi’s boldness, but he smirks. “I do.”

“Knew it.”

“Shut up, Jounouchi.”

When Otogi kisses him again, leisurely and fluid, he’s more than happy to oblige.

  
  



End file.
